Family Matters 2  The Talk
by Crispy75
Summary: Olivia and Alex try to have 'The Talk' with Renee and Kate. AO


Family Matters 2 – The Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although some are mine

_OK guys, you need to review. Unless I get a dozen or so I will presume you aren't enjoying them and stop. Besides they feed the creative monster. Writing this to The Script CD Science and Faith, bloody good, I recommend them_

Renee and Kate were sitting cuddled together on the sofa watching football when Renee's two mothers walked in. Renee could tell by the looks on their faces it was now time for the talk. Oh boy.

Any talking had been put aside earlier for dinner, where they had enjoyed the nice Chinese meal before Justin went to his room to go play his computer games and Serena had disappeared outside to practice her cheerleader moves. It had become essential after they discovered she may have her mother's grace when walking but anything decidedly sporty and she became a klutz. One of Alex's expensive crystal vase's had paid the price.

Renee had dragged her new girlfriend into the lounge to avoid her parent's looks. She knew they would soon be discussing the turn of events and wanted to relax before the potential fireworks started.

Renee sighed and gave Kate a gentle squeeze, looked like they were about to start. As usual it was her blonde mother that took charge, her ma looked slightly uncomfortable. Renee had to smirk at that, all those years in SVU and she became uncomfortable when having the 'relationship/sex' talk with her own daughter. Come to think of it, that had to be weird.

"Renee, your mother wishes to speak to you" her mother stated and she bit her lip as her ma shot her mother a look that said _no you're forcing me to speak with her_. "Kate, would you mind joining me in the kitchen?"

Kate gulped audibly and Renee gave her another reassuring squeeze

"It'll be OK, just tell the truth, she'll know if you're lying" she whispered to her girlfriend

"How come I don't find that very reassuring" Kate muttered back and climbed to her feet, following Renee's mother out, shooting one last desperate look back. Renee did her best to offer a reassuring smile but knew it was rather shaky.

When the door closed behind Kate she turned back to her ma. She hid a grin at finding how nervous she appeared and wasn't the least bit surprised when she started to pace. She did that herself, another inherited trait.

"So ah you're mother wanted me to talk to you about Kate" Olivia started, not sure where to go from here. Damn Alex, she told her it would be easier to do it together rather than separate them but Alex had given her 'that look' and she had known if she didn't do it Alex's way she would be in the dog house for a week. It had been 5 days since they had sex and she was not waiting another week.

"You mean she ordered you" Renee smirked, knowing her parents well

"Something like that" Olivia admitted with a sigh "Just put me out of my misery here and tell me what's going on and for how long"

Renee sighed, straight to the point, as usual.

"Well until about a half hour before dinner we were best friends, then Serena called Kate my girlfriend and well it kinda just hit me that I wanted more than friendship. I returned to Kate in my room and the next thing I know we're kissing and she's telling me it's about time" she shrugged

Olivia stopped her pacing and moved to sit next to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her, humbled when her girl cuddled close.

"When did you go and grow up on me?" she asked Renee "I am in no way ready for this yet"

"Probably while you were busy putting the bad men away" Renee responded carelessly and when she felt her ma stiffen realised how that sounded and was quick to reassure "Ma that was in no way a criticism, you've made our slice of the world safer for us to grow up in, for your grandkids to grow up in and you were here when it mattered"

"Ok, first no speaking of Grandchildren. I am still too young to consider that and so are you. Secondly I tried, real hard Renee, that's why I got out of SVU and into the suburbs. I saw what it did to Elliot and I was adamant it wouldn't happen to us. Now" she breathed out a breath "We have gotten off track. Your mother wants me to give you the embarrassing sex talk"

"Aw hell no" Renee pulled out of her ma's embrace on reflex and jumped up to pace "We are NOT having that discussion. We've just kissed once"

"Calm down" Olivia stood up "You think I'm enjoying this, be lucky it's not your mother"

That made Mother and daughter look at each other in horror. Oh shit, Kate. As one they tore for the kitchen, pulling up short and with a quick knock entered. Renee was startled to see her girlfriend and mother sitting at the kitchen table sharing a joke. Her mother raised a surprised eyebrow at their hurried entrance.

Renee ignored her and went to her girlfriend, closing a hand over her shoulder. Kate looked up, a sparkle in her eye and she raised a hand to squeeze Renee's in reassurance.

"I assure you, Kate is in one piece" Alex smirked and Renee shot her mother a startled look then sighed, she should have known better, she could always bluff her ma, never her mother.

"Yeah well if you don't mind I want to take her to bed and make sure of that for myself" she froze when the comment was met with silence and she flushed a dark crimson realising the connotation behind it "Oh please, let's not go there" she choked out. She had a serious case of foot in mouth tonight.

Kate, God love her, took pity on her and stood.

"Fine, take me to bed but you sleep above the covers, I have my reputation to protect" and with a wink at Renee's parents who were trying hard not to laugh left the kitchen.

Renee's jaws worked as she did a brilliant blowfish impersonation before racing after her calling "Kate you're not serious" as she went.

Olivia and Alex shared and amused look then burst into giggles and the brunette bent down to kiss her wife

"So I think we've put them off the idea of sex for a while" she chuckled and Alex rolled her eyes

"Maybe" she stood and slid her arms around her love's neck "Just as long as you're not off the idea, it's been too long"

"Let's see if I can fix that Mrs Benson" Olivia grinned and bent to kiss her wife passionately.

Upstairs Kate lay entwined with Renee as she told her how when her mother had started asking questions she had cut her off and reassured her they were in no way ready for sex and if/when they were they would give it all the consideration it was due. She further told her that if she had any questions or worries she considered them open enough to come to. After a long contemplation Alex had given her a smile, declared she was all grown up then told horror stories of her own talk with her mother, which is what Renee and her ma had walked in on.

"Ok" Renee nodded "So we're thinking about waiting until we um... you know." She blushed and Kate couldn't help but grin "Hey don't laugh at me woman" Renee poked her in the ribs causing Kate to squeak.

"That tickles" she grabbed Renee's hand and held it in her own "Just relax Ren, when it feels right it will happen. Next week, next month or next year. There's no rush, we have our whole lives"

"Yeah" Renee croaked overcome by emotions "That's a long time and..."

"Shush, I know" Kate placed a finger over her lips to quieten her. "One day at a time Ok?" Kate asked and Renee just barely managed to nod, enjoying the touch of Kate's fingers to her lips. Unable to stop herself she parted her lips and sucked the finger inside, watching as she did Kate's eyes darken and her face flush. She grinned.

"How about right now I start with kissing you again?" she asked the blonde and had to chuckle when Kate went to talk but no sound came out. "I'll take that as a yes" she grinned and rolling on top of her girlfriend set about kissing her.

Long minutes later they were startled apart by a camera flash and turned to find Serena standing in the doorway, her camera back in hand.

"Night lovebirds" she called cheerily before making a hasty exit when Renee moved to come after her. Kate caught her hand and dragged her back onto the bed.

"Do you think it would be justifiable homicide if I killed my sister?" she asked as she settled back on top of Kate and pressed their brows together.

Kate smirked while wrapping her arms around a lean waist "Possibly, maybe we can convince your parents to send her to Europe to school instead" she sighed as Renee started kissing her jaw line, amazed at the sensations it created.

"I'll get onto it first thing in the morning" Renee promised working her way slowly back to Kate's lips, desperate for another taste "No more talking"

"Hmmm, no more" Kate agreed and captured soft lips hungrily.

_Remember to R&R_


End file.
